


Different Angles

by taichara



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 19:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19482658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Is it how you look at them, or just how they look?





	Different Angles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kalloway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/gifts).



_[I thought you five knew each other well enough.]_

"Eh ..."

Duo shrugged at his comms screen and the dubious-looking blonde glowering at him from it -- for maybe a half-second, before the zillionth burst crackled past Deathscythe and he had better things to do. Like not get preforated --

His sensors said Zechs drove their little 'problem' back again, so he re-opened the private channel.

"Eh, kind of? I mean, he keeps changing and yeah."

He smirked.

"Not like you'd know anything about that, right?"

Zechs' gutteral, disbelieving curse was music to his ears. Score another point for the God of Death!


End file.
